It's Not That Easy
by celestialstarynight
Summary: One week after the events of 'Depths' M'gann sits in her room, missing Artemis and thinking about a certain Kryptonian. SuperMartian One-Shot.


**A/N:** So yeah, woke up with this song in my head even though I hadn't heard it in months. So I went on to good old YouTube and listened to it. I immediately think of Supermartian. You'll see why in a moment.

* * *

M'gann sat down on her bed and sighed. To say it had been a long week would be an understatement. La'gaan was gone, Artemis was dead and Conner had finally confronted her about their break up. She was devastated at the loss of her Earth sister and she didn't even have La'gaan to comfort her.

"Who am I trying to kid?" she asked herself aloud as she feel back onto her bed. "It's not La'gaan I want." She turned to her side and curled around her pillow. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't regret what she did to Conner. She _was_ sorry that she tried to mess with his mind. She _was_. Sure she was upset at the consequences of getting caught, but that didn't mean she wasn't sorry she did it. M'gann took a shaky breath and began to sing.

"I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again."

She knew Conner would never take her back after what she did to him. That's why she went to La'gaan. In a way, he _was_ her rebound guy.

"And I caused nothing but trouble. I understand if you can't talk to me again."

She intruded into Conner's mind in a way that was unacceptable. He had every right to never speak with her again.

"And if you live by the rules of 'it's over', then I'm sure that that makes sense."

She hated the silence between them. She wished they could be like Zatanna and Nightwing. They broke up and they were still friends. But their break up was different. There was no trust lost between them.

M'gann began to chorus. She had no reason to fear being overheard. Conner and Wolf were on a walk so she and Gar were the only people left in the mountain.

"I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be."

She still loved Conner. There was no way around it. Just because he had broken up with her and she had betrayed his trust didn't change the way she felt about him.

"And when we meet, which I'm sure we will."

She couldn't avoid seeing him, no more than he could avoid her. She hung out with La'gaan so much because he knew it made him leave. She didn't trust herself to be near him.

"All that was there will be there still."

Because she was still in love with him and sometimes it was all she could do to hold herself back from running into his arms and begging him to take her back.

"I'll let it pass and hold my tongue."

So she threw herself into a relationship with La'gaan. And he was wonderful and all, even gave her that cute nickname, but he wasn't Conner. And every time La'gaan called her "Angelfish", a tiny part of her mind was reminded of how Conner was the only one to call her by her Martian name. Everyone else called her "Megan" but he always used "M'gann". And she missed it _so_ much.

"And you will think that I've moved on."

But Conner didn't know that. He didn't know how much she missed their time together, how much she missed their private conversations via her mind link. He thought she was in love with La'gaan and she had never wanted anything more than to tell him how she really, truly felt.

There was a wetness on her checks as she sung the chorus again.

"I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be."

Soft footsteps entered her room as she sang the chorus for a third time.

"I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be."

A voice spoke from behind her. "If you feel that way, Sis, why don't you tell him?" Garfield asked his adopted sister softly.

M'gann sat up slowly and turned to face him, whipping the tears from her cheeks as she did so.

"It's not that easy, Gar," she told him sadly.

Garfield jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly

M'gann just held Garfield like that for a few minutes, enjoying the tranquility and dreading the moment when it would end and she would have to face the darkness surrounding her life.

* * *

**A/N:** Isn't Gar just the greatest little brother ever? Makes me wish my lil bro was a green monkey thing too. :3  
The song M'gann is singing it "White Flag" by Dido.

Reviews welcome.


End file.
